Vývojářská sekce
__TOC__ Toto je vývojářská sekce sloužící autorům Wikipedie, aby se lépe orientovali v rozdělaných článcích. Zároveň může posloužit i ostatním, aby mohli sledovat průběh překladů. Obecné stránky *Autoři *Seznam Bloků - hotovo *Seznam Itemů - hotovo *Seznam monster a zvířat - hotovo *VanillaBiomes - Zkontrolovat korekci *Vanilla Zbraně - Zkontrolovat korekci *Vanilla Nástroje - Zkontrolovat korekci *Vanilla Armor - Zkontrolovat korekci *Enchanting - Zkontrolovat korekci *Food - Zkontrolovat korekci Struktury a světy *Chunk - Zkontrolovat korekci *Jungle Temple - Zkontrolovat korekci *Desert Temple - Zkontrolovat korekci *NPC Village - Zkontrolovat korekci *Stronghold - Zkontrolovat korekci *Nether Fortress - Zkontrolovat korekci *Abandoned Mine Shaft - Zkontrolovat korekci *Dungeon - Zkontrolovat korekci *Overworld - Zkontrolovat korekci *Nether - Zkontrolovat korekci *End - Zkontrolovat korekci Itemy *Slabs - Zkontrolovat korekci //Při editaci se zničí tabulka! *Swords - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy *Dyes - Zkontrolovat korekci //Při editaci se zničí poslední tabulka! Editujte vždy jen části textu *Potions - Zkontrolovat korekci *Flowers - Zkontrolovat korekci *Shovel - Zkontrolovat korekci *Hoe - Zkontrolovat korekci *Axe - Zkontrolovat korekci *Pickaxe - Zkontrolovat korekci *Seeds - Zkontrolovat korekci *Grass - Zkontrolovat korekci *Music Disc - Zkontrolovat korekci *Boots - Zkontrolovat korekci *Helms - Zkontrolovat korekci *Leggings - Zkontrolovat korekci *Chestplate - Zkontrolovat korekci *Saplings - Zkontrolovat korekci *Flowers - Zkontrolovat korekci *Shears - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy *Clay - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy *Brick - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy *Paper - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy *Sugar - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy *Glowstone Dust - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy *Blaze Rod - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy *Ghast Tear - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy *Egg - Zkontrolovat korekci *Carrot - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy *Eye of Ender - Zkontrolovat korekciKatyy *Spider Eye - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy *Nether Star - Zkontrolovat korekci *Detector Rail - Zkontrolovat korekci *Activator Rail - Zkontrolovat korekci *Milk - Zkontrolovat korekci *Glistering Melon - Zkontrolovat korekci *Golden Carrot - Zkontrolovat korekci *Potato - Zkontrolovat korekci *Poisonous Potato - Zkontrolovat korekci *Baked Potato - Zkontrolovat korekci *Raw Porkchop- Zkontrolovat korekci *Cooked Fish - Zkontrolovat korekci *Raw Fish - Zkontrolovat korekci *Bucket - Zkontrolovat korekci *Redstone Torch - Zkontrolovat korekci *Redstone Wire - Zkontrolovat korekci *Fermented Spider Eye - Zkontrolovat korekci *Minecart with Furnace - Zkontrolovat korekci *Minecart with TNT - Zkontrolovat korekci *Minecart with Hopper - Zkontrolovat korekci *Minecart with Chest - Zkontrolovat korekci *Wheat - Zkontrolovat korekci *Cocoa Beans - Zkontrolovat korekci *Cooked Porkchop - Zkontrolovat korekci *Cooked Chicken - Zkontrolovat korekci *Nether Brick (item) - Zkontrolovat korekci *Raw Chicken - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy *Cookie - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy *Cake - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy *Melon - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy *Nether Quartz - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy *Emerald - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy *Carrot on a Stick - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy *Mushrooms - Zkontrolovat korekci *Vines - Zkontrolovat korekci *Sugar Cane - Zkontrolovat korekci *Lily Pad - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy *Cactus - Zkontrolovat korekci *Clock - Zkontrolovat korekci *Book and Quill - Zkontrolovat korekci *Dropper - Zkontrolovat korekci *Pressure Plate Zkontrolovat korekci *Weighted Pressure Plate - Zkontrolovat korekci *Trapped Chest - Zkontrolovat korekci *Written Book - Zkontrolovat korekci *Enchanted Book - Zkontrolovat korekci *Tripwire Hook - Zkontrolovat korekci *Item Frame - Zkontrolovat korekci *Painting - Zkontrolovat korekci *Boat - Zkontrolovat korekci *Redstone Repeater - Zkontrolovat korekci *Redstone Lamp - Zkontrolovat korekci *Nether Wart - Zkontrolovat korekci *Lapis Lazuli - Zkontrolovat korekci *Gunpowder - Zkontrolovat korekci //Zkontrolovat linkovaní na Fireworks *Slimeball - Zkontrolovat korekci *Bone - Zkontrolovat korekci *Bone Meal - Zkontrolovat korekci *Ender Pearl - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy *Dragon Egg - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy *Rotten Flesh - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy *Map - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy *Hopper - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy *Fishing Rod - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy *String - Zkontrolovat korekci //MultiBlock ... Obshuje i Tripwire Katyy *Piston - Zkontrolovat korekci //Totožné se Sticky Pistonem! Katyy *Sticky Piston - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy *Arrow - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy *Rail - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy *TNT - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy *Minecart - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy *Powered Rail - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy *Note Block - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy *Beacon - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy *Daylight Sensor - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy *Redstone Comparator - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy Blocky *Wooden Planks - Zkontrolovat korekci Katyy *Wood - Zkontrolovat korekci *Bricks - Zkontrolovat korekci *Nether Brick - Zkontrolovat korekci *Stone Brick - Zkontrolovat korekci *Fences - Zkontrolovat korekci *Fire - Zkontrolovat korekci *Cobweb - Zkontrolovat korekci *Snow (cover) - Zkontrolovat korekci *Monster Spawner - Zkontrolovat korekci Entity *Pig - Zkontrolovat korekci *Cow - Zkontrolovat korekci *Bat - Zkontrolovat korekci *Creeper - Zkontrolovat korekci *Enderman - Zkontrolovat korekci *Blaze - Zkontrolovat korekci *Ghast - Zkontrolovat korekci *Ender Dragon - Zkontrolovat korekci *Cave Spider - Zkontrolovat korekci *Chicken - Zkontrolovat korekci *Iron Golem - Zkontrolovat korekci Téměř hotovo/Kontroly linkování *Walls - Nalinkovat "hlavy mobů" (zajímavosti) *Minecart with Chest - Nalinkovat "hlavy mobů" *Doors - doplnit link na swich mechanismy podle dalších módů REDIRECTed Pages *Water Bottle ← Edit *Thick Potion ← Edit *Mundane Potion ← Edit *Awkward Potion ← Edit *Wooden Door ← Edit *Iron Door ← Edit *Stone Button ← Edit *Wooden Button ← Edit *Nether Brick Fence ← Edit *Iron Bars ← Edit *Fence Gate ← Edit *Pumpkin Seed ← Edit *Melon Seed ← Edit *Tripwire ← Edit *Repeater ← Edit Poznámky *Vymyslet co s Fireworks a jejich linkování (např u Gunpowder). *Zkontrolovat linky na BRICKY (všechny!). Byli rozděleny. *Zkontrolovat linky na FENCES (Iron Bars, Nether Brick Fence). *Pro Katyy: Nalinkovat NPC Village, Opuštěné doly, Dungeony, Jungle a Desert Temple a Stronghold. Přesné linky kam linkovat najdeš ZDE. *Pouze pro Bukka IC2 *IndustrialCraft 2 - Přehled/hlavní stránka *Itemy IC2 - *Přístroje IC2 - *Nástroje IC2 - *Armor IC2 - *El. vedení IC2 - *Farmaření v IC2 - *Mining Drill - Zkontrolovat korekci *OV Scanner - Zkontrolovat korekci //Zkontrolovat linkovaní na RE-Battery (Charged) *Copper Cable - Zkontrolovat korekci *Refined Iron - Zkontrolovat korekci *Rubber - Zkontrolovat korekci *Sticky Resin - Zkontrolovat korekci *Rubber Wood - Zkontrolovat korekci *Rubber Sapling (IC2) - Zkontrolovat korekci *Fertilizer (IC2) - Zkontrolovat korekci *Scrap - Zkontrolovat korekci *Copper Ore - Zkontrolovat korekci //Dodat Grinder až se bude dělat Gregtech *Tin Ore - Zkontrolovat korekci //Dodat Grinder až se bude dělat Gregtech *Dusts - Zkontrolovat korekci //Zkontrolovat linkování *Seed Bag - Zkontrolovat korekci *Uranium Ore - Zkontrolovat korekci *Uranium Ore (Block) - Zkontrolovat korekci *Uranium Block - Zkontrolovat korekci *Lava Cell - Zkontrolovat korekci *Water Cell - Zkontrolovat korekci *RE Battery - Zkontrolovat korekci *Diamond Drill - Zkontrolovat korekci *Refined Uranium - Zkontrolovat korekci *Tin - Zkontrolovat korekci *Copper Ingot - Zkontrolovat korekci *Bronze Block - Zkontrolovat korekci *Copper Block - Zkontrolovat korekci *Tin Block - Zkontrolovat korekci *Electronic Circuit - Zkontrolovat korekci